Human
Humans (Homo sapiens) are a race that is native to the planet Earth. __TOC__ Metahumans The term metahuman was never used in the series. The prefix “meta” simply means “beyond”, describing persons and abilities beyond human limits. One becomes a metahuman by mutation or by birth. Alien characters whose abilities surpass those of humans are not technically metahuman. Humans'' Born with Meta Abilities:' Amazons The '''Amazons are a race of immortal super-women that live on the magical Paradise Island. Princess Diana, left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man’s World as Wonder Woman. Atlanteans An Atlantean is a resident of the undersea continent known as Atlantis. Aquaman, the king of Atlantis, is the most famous Atlantean. Homo magi ''Homo magiAs revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_165 ''Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #165] (April 1979), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. is a term to describe a sub-race of magic-using humans. They are also known as Homo Magus''As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_166 ''Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #166] (May 1979), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. and the Hidden Ones.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_164 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #164] (March 1979), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. History Humanity is native to the planet Earth. The first humans appeared about 200,000 years ago, although contrary to popular belief, they were not the only intelligent species on Earth. There was the Submen, a race that was genetically related to humans, that were vastly intelligent and advanced technologically. They enslaved the weaker and more primitive human race for some time, until they all died out. There was also a race known as the Slarums, who at some point moved underground. It can be assumed that they are related to humans as well. Other races that were likely related to humans during the early days of humanity and pre-humanity were Neanderthals, Merfolk and Trolls. As time passed, technology among certain human cultures advanced. The Atlantean civilization had reached its' peak on the continent of Atlantis, but much of their advanced technology was lost when it sank into the sea. Over time, more civilizations spring up from the survivors of Atlantis, Egypt, and later the Roman Empire is formed. Over time, Rome loses its' foothold over the earth, and collapses. This begins a new era known as the Middle Ages. It is during this period in Europe, that many of what will eventually be modern societies are established, England, Ireland and many other countries. By the 15th century, Christopher Columbus lands his ship on the North American continent, which eventually led to the colonization of the Americas, which, along with Australia came to be known as the New World. Much of the New World was actually already inhabited by another race of humans known today as Native Americans, many of whom were forced to leave their homes to make room for the European colonists. These colonies are known as the Thirteen Colonies, which eventually decide to gain independence from British rule, and thus, this leads to the Revolutionary War. At this time, the British Empire is ruled by King George, who is humiliated for losing the Revolutionary War to the colonies, which eventually becomes known as the United States of America, with George Washington serving as the first president. At this point, the people of the United States continue advancing westward across the plains, and this era becomes known as the Old West, and it is during this period that the American Civil War began, some time after the California Gold Rush. While in Great Britain, the Victorian Era became a time known for the reign of Queen Victoria. This period was also famous for being the era that Sherlock Holmes lived in. Around this time, terror struck Europe when a vampire known as Dracula came to terrorize much of Romania and other nations. This was also around the time of Victor Frankenstein, who created a monster called Frankenstein, and there were many Frankenstein monsters to follow. In America, as the 20th century got to a start, superheroes began appearing, such as the Scarlet Cyclone. Later in the century, heroes such as Superman and Batman of the famous Super Friends began their careers. The 20th century would be known as the beginning of a new era, although not starting off so great, with two world wars, the Second World War actually involving some superheroes, and then many other wars over the century, but there was also a great number of good inventions, such as the computer and spacecraft. By the end of the Swinging Sixties mankind had reached the moon thanks to the Apollo program, and in the 1970s, there was a space station under construction on the surface of Mars.As told in The Androids. By some time in the 21st century, Mars is colonized by humanity. As time passes, the human race reaches further into outer space, and by the 30th century the human race is joined by many other alien cultures as part of the United Planets. Space Ghost is a superhero during this time, and the Legion of Super-Heroes are the protectors of the United Planets. By the 40th century, humanity shares Earth with several other races from other worlds, and domed cities are very common, such as Earth's capitol city. At this time, the earth is mostly a desert, with a harsh and hot climate, likely due to global warming. And a new subspecies of humans known as Barlocks are a constant menace to peaceful humans. By the 120th century, the human race and most every other species are no longer on Earth. It can be assumed that the human race survived, and are still living on other worlds throughout the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond, but it's uncertain if humanity survived beyond this point. Human species, races and cultures This is a list of species, races and cultures of humanity. This includes species that are related to humans, including subspecies: *Amazons *American Indian *Atlantean *Eskimo *Homo Magi *Incas *Jews *Neanderthal *Submen *Titanites *Valderon *White people Miscellaneous * Type of Government: Various (dictatorship, democracy, monarchy) * Level of Technology: Various, but some highly advanced * Cultural Traits: Varies from highly compassionate and intelligent to extremely belligerent and illogical Gallery Image:Human.jpg| Hizzoner The Joker Image:People.jpg| The Ultra Beam Image:People (The Ultra Beam).jpg| The Ultra Beam References External Links *Human at the DC Database *Human at Wikipedia Category:Species